The present invention is generally related to phototypesetting and, more particularly, to an improved photocomposition machine with multiple language display capabilities.
In recent years, various photocomposition machines have been proposed or manufactured, many of which provide highly versatile control through the use of microprocessors and the like. Several such machines include video display screens for the operator. The one such photocomposition machine as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,501 for PHOTOCOMPOSITION MACHINE WITH IMPROVED LENS CONTROL SYSTEM to Barry D. Gilbert and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The patented machine includes an operator display screen in the form of a CRT which displays various alpha/numeric character symbols selected by the operator. This provides the operator with a visual record of his entries for several lines of the text. Each character symbol is displayed in the form of a dot pattern on the CRT, which pattern is defined by signals from a character generator circuit associated with a microprocessor control. Each dot pattern is defined by data stored in memory associated with the character generator.
It has been proposed that photocomposition machines of this type be provided with a multiple language capability for use in Europe and other parts of the world where different languages are commonly spoken in relatively small bordering countries. This would allow a single photocomposition machine to be used for several languages. However, since many alpha/numeric characters differ between many languages, display of the character symbols by conventional means would require separate character generators and memories for each language. Such presents a very significant cost factor, particularly in view of the large memory required, if the machine is to handle several different languages, as would be necessary for the European countries. In addition, the standard keyboard formats vary in many cases from one language to another. As such, it would be desirable, if not necessary, that such a multiple language photocomposition machine have the ability to provide the appropriate keyboard format for each language selected by the operator.